Ritmo alucinante
by Mello Evans
Summary: Naquela boate eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa embora eu duvidasse se ele era mesmo humano. Slash. Matt’s POV. Centred in Mello.


**Oneshort**

**Título**: Ritmo alucinante

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Não tenho, mas pedi para a **Noah** dar uma lida já que ela está de bom humor =D _Brigada gata._

**Ship:** Matt/Mello (_Adoro essa cacofonia *-*)_

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Matt****'s POV. ****Centred in Mello.**

**Spoiler: **Seguindo o anime, episódio 35.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note pretence a Tsugumi Ohba. Não estou violando direitos autorais, marcas registradas etc. No mais, a fic é minha.

* * *

Em nossa, talvez, última noite na terra antes de seqüestrarmos a Takada. No meio daquela pista de dança de alguma boate clandestina que eu nem me lembro mais o nome: Eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa, embora eu tivesse minhas dúvidas se ele era mesmo humano.

_Mello._

Ele é do tipo de cara que não pensa antes de agir. Faz tudo pelo impulso. Tipo, atire primeiro pergunte depois, dance primeiro pense depois. Mas era assim que eu gostava, era por isso que eu estava com ele, ajudando-o. Não como cachorrinho como aqueles caras da máfia achavam, pois eu era o único que Keehl olhava de igual para igual. Eu era o único que o subjugava na cama, que puxava seus fios claros e mandava-o implorar por mais, o único que arrancava todo aquele couro e o penetrava ensandecidamente. Eu era o único em que ele se importava com certo afeto.

E ele; no meio de todas aquelas luzes de neon que se mesclavam em brancas, azuis ou em qualquer outra cor que desse um ritmo mais alucinante aos freqüentadores do local; agitava no embalo do som. Ele movia seu corpo com graça, enquanto eu o observava de pé, mas sem mover um músculo sequer. Eu apenas o admirava transformar uma forma abstrata como música em algo palpável como a dança. O loiro era uma metáfora silenciosa que eu gostaria de recitar sempre.

Cigarros, games, café... Nada se comparava em provar aquele corpo com insanidade e violência em um ritmo ditado de forma sôfrega.

Naquela forma ele expressava toda a sua impetuosidade que só eu via em alguma cama de um apartamento qualquer e barato que pudéssemos passar a noite. Ele chamava a atenção de todos ali. Homens e mulheres. Cada um parava para olhar aquele corpo esguio e branco se contorcer, mas ele era meu e _somente_ _meu_. Então me direcionou um sorriso convidativo e sarcástico. Sabia que eu estava igual a um pateta o olhando dançar.

Então apenas deixei minhas pernas me guiarem até o seu encontro. Só foi eu me aproximar para ele me agarrar como se uma lebre tivesse entrado na jaula de um leão faminto.

Mihael se esfregava em mim luxuriosamente. Passava a língua vezes outras no meu pescoço me instigando a mexer o corpo. Arranhava minhas costas por cima da blusa de listras horizontais em preto e vermelho, dava pequenas mordiscadas em meus lábios fingindo que iria me beijar para no último ato escapar escorregadio.

"—Não provoque Mello." – Falei em tom de aviso.

"—Por que senão o que vai acontecer?" – Fixou suas íris verdes nas minhas. Ele estava tão perto que pude sentir o cheiro de chocolate misturado ao de vinho caro de encontro ao meu rosto.

"—Você sabe." – Falei espalmando minhas mãos na sua cintura esguia.

"—Hum..." – Friccionou-se tanto em mim que pude sentir seu tórax e a semi-ereção por baixo do couro negro. "—É isso que eu quero Matt." – Mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, enlaçando os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "—Você todinho dentro de mim." – E me lambeu em seguida.

Eu o apertei com propriedade, fechando meus olhos e aspirando seu cheiro doce que se misturava ao meu de nicótica. "—Então vamos embora daqui." – Falei rouco. "—Vamos _dançar_ em casa." – Propus passando minha mão atrevidamente em suas nádegas. Não ligava nem um pouco se alguém estava prestando atenção ou não em nos molestarmos no meio de todos.

Ele me olhou sorrindo descaradamente de mim. Nem aquela cicatriz horrenda o deixava feio. Ele era belamente maligno o que aumentava ainda mais a minha excitação. "—Vamos." – E me puxou pelo braço. Para uma parte mais escura da boate, lá era mais reservado e não havia ninguém.

"—Err... Mello aqui não é _em casa_." – Expus arqueando uma sobrancelha minha.

"—Quem liga." – Falou afundando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

"—Aqui é público." – Não que eu estivesse reclamando. O ritmo daquela música ainda era presente o que me instigava a mexer o corpo, mas, claramente, de outras maneiras.

"—Isso torna as coisas mais excitantes, não acha?" – Abriu o zíper da minha calça colocando a mão por dentro da cueca assim que terminou o primeiro gesto.

"—Ahnm..." – Só consegui gemer arqueando as costas para mais contato com aqueles dedos fino e torpemente quentes. "—A-acho." – Disse olhando sua mão trabalhar habilidosamente na minha glande.

"—Me chupa. Agora." – Disse pausadamente apertando a base do meu suplicante membro.

Eu já estava louco. Que se danasse aquele maldito lugar público e os fetiches malucos dele. Eu o queria e pronto. Só foi esse pedido para eu o segurar pelos braços encostando-o na parede mais próxima e na completa penumbra. Ajoelhei-me desamarrando os fios de couro da calça negra. Segundos depois eu já estava com a sua excitação na mão, tocando e pele fina, quente e suplicante.

Ele arqueou os quadris de encontro a minha boca. "—Vai. Logo." – Suplicou entrelaçando os dedos finos nos fios cor de sangue.

Eu entreabri os lábios, segurei com força o seu membro para que eu ditasse a velocidade da penetração. Afinal eu sabia muito bem como ele era afoito e gostava de penetrar a minha boca com desespero. Lambi a ponta ouvindo em resposta um gemido baixo e sentir seu corpo tremendo até a base em ânsia.

"—Matt. Quem... hum... está me torturando é você." – Disse tentando afundar-se na minha boca.

Estreitei os olhos. Também sabia ser mal quando queria, então daria do veneno que Mello tanto estava desejando. Aumentei as lambidas, sugava impiedosamente o membro dele, arranhava vezes outras com os dentes em toda a extensão, dava mordiscadas na ponta para depois engoli-lo famintamente.

"—Ahhh..." – Mordia as costas da mão, cerrava os olhos enquanto arqueava a cabaça para cima. Eu sentia que a qualquer momento ele não se seguraria mais nas pernas.

Então eu parei.

Ele me olhou com uma visível ira. "—O que pensa que está fazendo?" – Inquiriu raivosamente.

Eu nada disse, não precisava de palavras quando atos eram muito melhores que aquilo. Virei seu corpo ousadamente de costas para mim. E sussurrei em seu ouvido. "—Calminho aí chefe." – Eu o chamava assim só para provocá-lo. "—Ou você não quer..." – Esfregue minha ereção entre suas nádegas. "—... que eu te foda." – Ele adorava aquele linguajar chulo. Eu sabia que aquilo o deixaria louco para ser possuído.

"—AHNM. Quero, mais. Depressa." – Disse ofegante encostando a testa na parede a sua frente.

Eu apenas coloquei para fora a minha visível excitação. Lambi dois dedos meus rapidamente e penetrando-o quase que de imediato.

"—Hum..." – Empinou-se de encontro aos meus dedos. "—Matt." – Com aquelas luzes de boate não dava para ver muito suas reações, mas ele estava adorando aquilo tudo. Podia perceber só pelos gemidos.

Ele levou sua mão até a minha que o preparava retirando-a dali. "—Faça algo mais produtivo." – Expôs me olhando por cima dos ombros com ironia.

"—Como quiser." – Falei prontamente me forçando em sua entrada. Não fui nem um pouco carinhoso. Penetrei todo seu interior com uma estocada só.

Ele gemeu alto, mas tudo foi abafado pelo ritmo eletrônico que penetrava em nossos ouvidos, mas eu podia distinguir muito bem suas lamúrias que eram uma música perfeita para mim. Mello se rebolou de encontro aos meus quadris provando que já estava pronto.

Fiz um vai-e-vem lento. Ele era tão apertado que eu acho que uma pressão mais eu iria explodir. "—Hunm. Mello. Como você quer, hã?" – Perguntei entre gemidos.

"—Rápido, mais."

Eu prontamente o obedeci. Ditando um ritmo convulsivo. Eu o penetrava com tanta força que meus testículos o tocavam às vezes.

Ambos estávamos obedecendo ao ritmo alucinante da música que contaminava todo o ambiente. Estávamos entrando em frenesi como drogados que não tem domínio nenhum sobre seu próprio corpo. Eu sentia sua corporação de encontro a minha sem dó. Éramos dominados apenas pelas leis do desejo e da luxúria. Queríamos mais e o fazíamos da maneira mais torpe que encontramos. Mello cravava as unhas com uma força animal na parede, soltava gemidos inteligíveis, xingamentos do quanto ele queria que eu fosse mais e mais rápido. Eu mordia sua nuca com desejo e sentia alguns filetes de sangue escorreram da pela maculada pela minha selvageria. Mas ele em momento nenhum pediu para eu parar, muito pelo contrário. Deliciava-se com aquilo e verbalizava depravadamente.

Logo chegamos aos nossos limites. Mello gozou sem eu sequer lhe tocar. E eu gemi alto seu nome de encontro ao seu ouvido colocando meu sêmen dentro daquele local tentadoramente viciante.

Eu me retirei dele ouvindo gemidos de reclamação. Ajeitei minhas roupas enquanto ele fazia o mesmo praguejando contra aquela imensidão de cordões escuros. Depois que terminamos ele envolveu meu pescoço novamente com os braços e me beijou causticamente. Enfiando sua língua pervertida dentro da minha boca. Eu passava a mãos por todo o seu corpo, era como uma espécie de troféu para mim.

"—Te vejo no inferno." – Sorriu ladino para mim e meio ofegante ao nos separarmos do beijo.

Eu realmente adorava tudo nele. O ritmo na qual ele levava as coisas. No dia seguinte não sabíamos nem se estaríamos vivos, mas ele fazia questão de brincar com o seu humor negro.

"—_Te vejo no inferno_." – Respondi ainda com aquela música adentrando meu ouvido sem permissão. E novamente comecei mais uma seção de beijos naquele garoto que brincava de rei suicida.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Fic estranha, mas eu gostei -q

Sabe, meu ship preferido desse fandon com certeza é Mello/Near, mas sei lá. Devo admitir que pra mim M2 tem uma química tão perfeita, os dois são tão iguais e não tem rivalidade, só um tipo de lemon selvagem. Não me admiraria nem um pouco se o Ohba dissesse que uma relação slash dos dois fosse Canon =B

Foi baseada no texto que o Aurora postou na comunidade Shuffle fortaleza e que o Victor postou na comu do Jhonny e que uma menina, que eu esqueci o nome, postou na comu das fãs do Reece (_É... pra quem o conhece... ele tem muitas fãs no shuffle ¬¬' /ciúme_). Chama-se _inspire-se_. Também tenho o link do YouTube, mas não vou colocar, qualquer coisa peçam por PM para quem gosta de Jump, shuffle ou qualquer outro dança assim. Mas o vídeo não é nada demais.

_**REVIEWs**_ (_Não está lá essas coisas, mas eu quero_) & Kissus


End file.
